


mini works

by CrimsonCobalt



Category: No Fandom, random poetry things
Genre: Other, it's literally me just spouting random bullshit, it's more for storage, poetry?? i guess??, read if ya wanna idc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonCobalt/pseuds/CrimsonCobalt
Summary: it's just a collection of little things that pop into my head at like 4am. I'm not expecting any readers but feel free to do so, it's just a storage of lil drafts and stuff though.





	1. confessions of mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by 'fear of the water' by SYML

Some familiar call

I’ve answered before

I know you

I’m sure of such.

You reside in the dust

You’re the itch of unwavering eyes

It lives in my walls

And it’s under the floor

If fate invoked this

Why does it hurt so much

If this is right for me

Why can I taste blood

It’s the moment of submersion

The whine of white in your ears

The burn of chlorine

The disregard of reason

And the being that spits with rage

Disassociation of known

Holding your body

The tip before the blackout

dislocation

Hold your breath

Hold my own

That smile I know

Its the one you give when you’re digging a grave

Fear of the dark

the space between the scream

Fear of the water

The smile you give when you dive in

When you know I’m never coming back

Let me see your eyes

Look me in the eyes

when you bury me

Please for my sake

Smile like you’re coming back

Let me drown with the delusion that it was a slip

That it wasn’t you who pried away my hands

let me fall in the dark without

Knowing that is was you

Who broke my step

Let me go with memories of you asking why im bleeding

Not with such of you

drawing a familiar blade.


	2. a note for the coming year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was just from a prompt lol

Brother mine,

Despite decided predicament

As unchanged as the moon

And as bright as the sun we rely so heavily upon,

As cruel as you can be, you are kind and taught me well.

Loved one I must remember to forget,

You who is the far away glow of faint stars you held in your gaze,

And you who is the dark that sits between.

i remember you as the street lights that pull a sunrise through the dusk

and give a color to the rain.

Old friend,

To you, who in my time

have faded.

You who was the pull of song

And the moment of silence before an exsplosion of spectrum fire in the sky.

To you who I wronged

And am yet to regret,

Be careful,

I was kinder than most,

Regardless of a heart I possess which I know

To not be the warmest in truth.

To you, dear reader,

Remember to learn from previous steps,

Give yourself to the space,

to not fear the dark, nor the supposed tunnel of light.

Remember the eyes of those you love,

For we are oh so frail,

And eventually time will claim us all.


	3. what is a god wihtout a face?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i had this one question stuck in my head and this just dragged itself out with it so

What is a god without a face

What is a plan that doesn’t quite get through

What is a smile to a blind man

What are tears that don’t fall

What does one call the concept of ones mind

Something only they may ever try to comprehend

How do you write the difference between right and wrong

What do you call a sentence without an end


End file.
